Chain Reaction 4
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: This took a long while writing and frankly was a little too short, but it is what it is. Lemon orchard.


Early in the morning, Carolina was woken up by a knock on her door. She threw on a nightshirt and answered the door, met by a grinning South. "Said I'd be back for more, didn't I?"

Carolina smirked and pulled her into her room, shutting the door and pulling her into a deep kiss, tongues smashing together and hands grabbing for purchase on each other.

Carolina let South have her way, the lower ranking agent holding her against the doorframe and kissing down her neck. South tugged Carolina's shirt off and flung it across the room, happy that she hadn't bothered with undergarments, holding herself to Carolina as she removed her own shirt and shorts, then bra, letting her breasts tumble out. Her panties grew wet as they kissed again, Carolina's hands running through South's hair as she ran her own down Carolina's curvaceous sides, smiling at the goosebumps she was getting.

South lifted Carolina's leg and brought their hips together, only getting her panties even wetter with Carolina's fluids, too. Once she deemed the material too restrictive, it was on the floor, and the women were free of all that troublesome clothing.

Carolina's leg still in the air, her entrance was spread wide for South, who used the bulk of her strength to lift the other leg, then bring Carolina's legs around her. Carolina went with it, draping her arms over South's neck and closing her eyes into a passionate kiss.

South lifted her from the door to her bed, feeling Carolina get wetter by the second, evidenced by her fluids brushing off against South and leaking down to mingle with her own. South set her down on the bed and crawled over her, hickeying any skin she could come in contact with.

Carolina leaned up and took her lips as South lifted her leg and pushed their ready womanhoods together. Carolina drove her tongue to clash against South's invading her mouth now that the act had begun.

Carolina ran her hands up South's sides, under her arms, then clamped them onto her shoulders, pulling the two together roughly. South's eyes widened and she tried to pull back, but it was too late. She was flipped on her back, and Carolina pinning her to the bed, now in complete control of the situation. South didn't put up a fight, just smiled at her superior's wit and pushed into it as much as she could.

South ran her nails over Carolina's back, asking for more, and getting a thumb to her clit in reward. She moaned at the contact and relaxed into it, letting her hips mash against Carolina's playfully till she felt two fingers, and a sudden pinch. Her nails dug into Carolina, who didn't seem to care, instead began to roll South's clit between her fingers.

Over the next minutes, Carolina slowly loosened up, till South flipped them over again, slipping a pair of fingers into Carolina and palming her sensitive spot. It wasn't long till they came together, lips locked and minds overloaded with pleasure. South slumped off of Carolina, who drew the covers up over them as they slept, till later when they had to work, when South left, but not after a kiss. Or two.

* * *

Later, the Freelancers walked into the sim trooper's quarters to find most everyone asleep, besides Tucker and Sister having just finished up in Tucker's room. Behind the Freelancers was 479er, standing between Wash and York.

Carolina stayed in the group, eyeing South, who hopped onto Maine as the sim troopers came out. Sister came up behind Wyoming, snaking a hand down into his pants and exciting him with a smirk, her clothes already far from her.

479er began to slink away from the group when she got a strong hand squeezing a buttock. She blushed and looked over as Carolina brought her other hand around, pressing her lips to 479er's and invading her mouth.

479er's eyes went wide with shock and she pushed off... right into the grasp of another. A pair of arms wrapped around her, one groping straight for a breast and teasing a nipple through the blue and black jumpsuit, the other diving down to her crotch, rubbing at her slowly wetting suit as a pair of lips sealed around 479er's earlobe and Connecticut grunted approvingly.

As 479er struggled, Carolina's form pressed up against her, and she locked their lips together. "Relax," she said, arms looping back behind Connecticut and locking the women together. "This'll be fun."

Tex set to as many men as she could find, looking for a challenge. She laid York on the ground, taking his member in her tightest hole. She immediately slammed down on him, gasping for a second, before Tucker slipped into her wetness. York supported her hips, pushing her up and down on him, as she occupied her mouth with Simmons, and her hands with Grif and Caboose. Her hips ground up and down as she pleasured all five men.

Church watched the scene unfolding before him as he felt a pair of hands reach around him and grab his member. Seconds later, he and Donut were on the floor, nipping at lips, as Church mounted him, groaning skyward, his lips caught by Washington, who thrust his length into Donut's mouth.

Wyoming, Sister thrusting hard on him, met with Maine and South, then flipped Sister around, allowing himself into her rear as South was turned around. Sister groaned, her clit brushing against South's, lips locking and arms tying around Maine, who butted into South, getting Sister a reaction. South wound her hands around to Wyoming's back, digging her nails in and pulling into Sister.

Before 479er even knew what hit her, she was on the ground, mouth having its way with Carolina's wetness, her entrance dripping wet and grinding hard against Connecticut's.

Tucker latched on to Tex's breasts with a hand and his mouth, licking at her nipple and pounding hard, trying to get her to moan with all he had, but she stayed silent as she let Simmons out of her mouth, welcoming in Caboose in his place, her free hand drifting to North as he appeared, Simmons occupying himself as he waited for a space.

Wash's tongue dove into Church's throat, and his hands intertwined in Donut's hair, and slipped over Church's member, his thumb toying with the head as Church pounded on Donut.

South dove her tongue down Sister's throat, bringing up her hands and groping Sister hard, Wyoming grunting as the girl tightened with pleasure. Maine smiled at this, punishing South by thrusting her faster on him, intensifying the clitoral rubbing as well.

Caboose shot his warmth into Carolina's mouth, who didn't let go of him till he was emptied for this round. When he left her, Grif pushed down her throat, saliva and cum speeding him up as he pulled his hips back, then slipped in again. Simmons moved beside Tex, and her hand took over for his.

Connecticut picked up the pace with 479er, sticking to her like glue and grinding their hips together wildly. 479er's breasts became subject to Connecticut's groping hands, the pilot's tongue rapidly darting up into an ever so slowly tightening Carolina.

Without warning, Sister tightened around Wyoming as her mouth broke free from South, her hands groping the other woman's ass hard as she came hard, groaning loud into the room; Wyoming never slowing in her rear, South never slowing her own hips. Once she had finished cumming, Wyoming let her down, then set to South with Maine.

Church tightened on the Red beneath him, groaning hard and slamming down as he sprayed his warmth over Wash and Donut. Spent, he pulled away, leaving Wash to close his mouth around Donut's member, tasting Church's insides as he worked with his new toy.

Grif came in Tex's mouth, filling her throat with seed, complemented with a sticky trail bridging his removed member to her mouth, till she pushed him aside in favour of Simmons, waiting till the second Red was fully in her mouth to swallow Grif's load.

Carolina groaned and grabbed a fistful of 479er's hair, squeezing as she came into the pilot's mouth. 479er greedily shot her tongue back into her, getting all that she could before Carolina left for a new group, and Connecticut leaned over 479er menacingly, still groping as she took her mouth roughly, getting a share of Carolina's flavour while their hips went at it faster than ever.

Wyoming grunted and came hard in Sister's rear, giving his full load as she groaned, the feeling of him exploding in her rear like ecstasy. He pulled off to join the others, and his warmth leaked to to the floor as Sister started on Maine again, pressing her to a wall and pounding his full length into her, hilting and retreating as fast as he could, groping her ass and just pinning her with his body. She let out moans of pleasure, gasping for air as she clawed at his back.

Simmons was next as he emptied down Tex's throat, not going till she'd sucked him dry. When he left, he was met with Carolina on her back, Church inside her wetness, Caboose in her mouth. He got down over her and placed his hardening, saliva and semen-coated member between her breasts, and she cushioned it as he began to thrust.

Tex began to tighten around Tucker and York, who in turn swelled inside her, picking up their pace before they came inside her together, white oozing out from her. They peeled off as North spread her legs and moved her to her stomach, laying her in a puddle of the other's cum as he pressed into her ass.

Donut groaned from beneath Wash, erupting into his mouth and getting the Freelancer's seed as payment. The two men sucked till each other had fully emptied, and finally left each other.

Maine grunted, signalling his climax was near. South nodded and arched her back, cumming over his member after just seconds. She slowed to a stop, though he hadn't finished. She slumped off of him and took his member in her mouth, letting him down her throat.

479er ground a came hard beneath Connecticut, the orgasm causing her entire body to shudder with pleasure. Her juices reaching Connecticut only excited her to go faster, reaching a hand down to her clit and going till she, too, came.

Tex laid on her side as Grif sealed two fingers around her clit and pressed into her womanhood, Wyoming at her mouth and was promptly attended to with the finest services she could provide.

Simmons drew out a long moan and pressed Carolina's breasts close to his member before finally loosed, spraying whiteness over her collarbones and neck. His time with the group finished, Carolina licked the head of his member clean and he set off, Church leaning over and licking and sucking her skin clean, till he settled on letting his tongue roam the vast regions over her breasts.

479er was now on all fours over Tucker, his tongue happily exploring her folds as North's member appeared and took her mouth's occupation. Her hand supplied Tucker with what he wanted, and North's hands brought her to deepthroat his cock, taking as much as she could.

Maine's breath hitched as he came down South's throat, filling her with his taste. She hadn't even gotten all of his seed down her throat by the time York grabbed her and his tongue explored her mouth, getting a satisfied grunt out of her as she was dominated by the other agent, his hands groping for her breasts.

Connecticut got York to the floor, on her knees with a thigh on either side of his face, opening her lips up wide for his explorative tongue. She eyed his member, getting ready to take it as another claimed her prize. South smirked as she enveloped York, eliciting a strong thrust of his tongue. South took the reprise to get a hold of Connecticut's breasts, groping hard and sucking at her neck. Connecticut's pout was soon dissolved as Wash showed up, and she set to his member, now greatly set with two men.

Tex was already down on her hands and knees by the time Wyoming was at her rear entrance, hard and ready, Grif lying down in front of her, her tongue and lips roughly working him.

Tucker tensed up above 479er and blew his load over her breasts, giving her clit a strong nip before rolling onto his back, spent. North pulled out of 479er's mouth as she wiped her chest off, tasting Tucker's seed. North lifted up a leg, pressing into her ass and gaining a long moan, silenced by his lips crashing to hers, but reborn as two fingers entered her wetness. His tongue started into her mouth and he began to thrust and move his fingers, feeling waves of pleasure rippling through her.

Caboose began pushing into Carolina ever harder (having gotten a hang of this game by now), and Church mimicked the motion, still sucking hard on Carolina's breasts as he pulled out and drenched her pelvic region, white dripping down and creating a smack when Caboose's and Carolina's hips met. Church peeled off to his room and the other two continued, Carolina leading Caboose's hands to grope her.

Maine hovered over to Connecticut and South's group, the latter of which removed herself from York, favouring his member with her mouth as Maine came up behind her, his member soon in her wetness and her legs winding around him.

Grif's member slid down Tex's throat till she couldn't swallow any more of it, then she lifted off, using her saliva as lube as she slipped his member between her breasts.

Carolina tightened around Caboose and came, her fluids leaking down from her entrance to Caboose's member, actually bringing him in her faster. She got off and left him looking disappointed and confused, before getting down on her knees and holding her rear in the air. He gave a happy grin and pushed back in, sending pleasure through her.

South's mouth slid down on York's member, her throat squeezing around him every time Maine's member pounded into her. Before long, York came, giving South his entire load, leaving Connecticut with one last strong nip on her clit before he got up and left. Maine flipped South over, who worked her way under Connecticut, her mouth engulfing Wash's balls as two fingers toyed at Connecticut's wetness, Maine following suit from her rear.

479er tightened around North, covering his fingers and squeezing around his member. She slipped off of his member, panting as she laid on her back. Seeing his length hard and hovering over her, she pulled him closer, opening her legs up wide for him.

Wyoming tensed up and pulled out of Tex, cumming over her back as Grif did the same, Tex catching the majority in her mouth, the rest landing on her chest. Before either could leave, Tex flipped around, on her back with a hand jerking Wyoming off and leading his member to her mouth, her legs spread wide and her other hand stroking her lower lips, welcoming in Grif, who hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder, quick to hilt inside her.

Wash grunted hard and removed his member from Connecticut's mouth, quick to let his last load out over her and South's faces, leaving Connecticut to lick the jizz off of South before pulling off of the other's fingers and positioning herself above South, getting a tongue in her drenched folds as she let Maine taste the last of Wash's cum, pressing her forefingers to South's and her own clit.

North rolled 479er and himself over, freeing her up to move as she felt something warm, hard, and wet touch against her rear entrance. Caboose pushed into her ass, getting a strong grunt as North's tongue met Carolina's rear, and Carolina's hand brought 479er's mouth to her breast, earning a small suckle as the confused woman acclimated to all the new partners, slowly letting her tongue venture out and taste Carolina's nipple.

Tex toyed at Wyoming's balls, beginning to thrust with Grif, trying to match the men's tempo. They kicked it up a notch, working her faster, and Wyoming grabbed a breast, groping hard and pulling, feeling her throat swell against his thickness.

North felt up to 479er's breasts, gently massaging them as he and Caboose thrust, her walls swelling more and more each time the men moved, his tongue toying with Carolina as Caboose figured out anatomy, playing down 479er's chest, till her reached her clit, squeezing and tugging at it, nearly bringing her to orgasm.

South groaned and came over Maine's member, who quickly let her go, pulling Connecticut towards him and laying her on her back, legs spread and pushed back past her head, his cock inside her and pumping as he licked over her collar bones, breasts, nipples, and any other purchase he could get.

Grif came in Tex, emptying with all the force he could muster until he was spent, and left the two at it. Wyoming leaned over her and sealed his mouth over her lips, sucking and licking the cum out, delighting in the flavour as Tex swallowed his entire length.

Caboose exploded in 479er's rear, squeezing her clit and causing her to cum with him. The two left North and Carolina on their own, the latter climbing off and laying seductively over the North, before placing a thigh on either side of him and hilting herself on his member, his sticky length permeating her wet walls, lubricated with 479er's cum. Carolina nipped at his lower lip, then pressed her mouth to his, her tongue forcing entry as her hips set to work.

Connecticut and Maine released simultaneously, their mixed juices spraying out over her and leaking down onto the floor, leaving a messy pool behind as they took off.

North grasped for purchase on Carolina's rear, squeezing playfully as his tongue fought back. Carolina put her hands on his chest, pushing herself faster as kept in control of the situation, the lower ranking agent letting her have her way.

Wyoming moaned hard, tensing up, and Tex pushed forward, taking his entire member down her throat as they both came, his cum emptying down her throat as he lapped up her juices. Once he'd finished, she let him out of her mouth and licked him clean, only satisfied when she'd gotten all she could off of his cock. The two Freelancers left, the other two all that was left.

Carolina's walls twitched with anticipation, but she was determined to make North cum first. She began to thrust her hips in a circular motion, bringing her ever closer, yet she could feel him swelling up inside her, squeezing her ass as he was about to erupt. She slammed home and let the orgasm take over, her body ripping from him as her back arched and her walls tightened, semen shooting into her as her juices flowed, her body and mind overloaded with the sheer force of it. She nearly collapsed on him, instead catching him in a forceful kiss, leaving him hanging as she got up and sashayed away, smirking back before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, North awoke I his room to find himself naked, with his member erect, and Connecticut sucking on it from his side, South impatiently waiting her turn on his other side. Tired of waiting, she leaned over and drew her tongue over the exposed shaft, before noticing North was awake. She greeted him softly, flashing his room's key before licking at his member again, happy as Connecticut pried away.

South began licking up the sides with Connecticut, kissing the head playfully before licking down to the bottom again. The two women kissed over the soft skin, the taste of the past few days still lingering on his member. Their tongues met over his skin, and they slid up to the top of his cock, kissing lustfully with his thickness between them.

South crawled back over him, poising her womanhood above his face and still licking over him with Connecticut as North let his own tongue pleasure. Connecticut sat over North's member, penetrating her rear, saliva aiding the throbbing member in her tight hole. South occupied herself with licking the gathered juices from Connecticut's lower lips, South diving her tongue in and gently suckling, Connecticut starting to gently bob up and down on North, moaning as he cock flexed inside her, growing fully hard.

South rocked her hips forward automatically, an impulse of wanting more, and Connecticut pulled off of North's prick, rubbing her wetted lips over him as South licked over his freshly flavoured member, soon interrupted as Connecticut snatched it away, pressing it into her wetness now.

South left a trail of kisses and licks from the base of his cock up to Connecticut's clit, taking the organ in her mouth and nipping with a tug, not letting go as her brother started in Connecticut.

Connecticut moaned as the twins pleasured her, taking her breath away as they worked in cohesion, working her as one, with the ecstasy of the moment rebounding through the three participants. Connecticut pulled off again for South's turn at North, Connecticut getting North's cock in her ass again, with South orally massaging her labia.

After another minute or two, Connecticut pulled off and switched places with South, who impatiently shoved North's member in her ass, enveloping him easily, practice having made perfect long ago. Connecticut, North's tongue exciting her, made a move for South, but was intercepted as South caught her with a hand on her shoulder, crashing her lips down on the confused woman's. South's fingers met her own clit as Connecticut started kissing back, quick to have South's tongue forced down her throat, South effectively dominating the situation as her brother's arms moved up and began caressing her breasts, her reward in the form of starting to roughly grind against him.

This was short lived as Connecticut abruptly pulled away and ordered South to turn around, the blonde-haired twins lying parallel on top of each other, North's member twitching with excitement as Connecticut sat back down on South's face, the two tonguing each other with a lustful abandon as North started pounding into his sister, Connecticut pulling South's ass cheeks apart to let the large man in as far as he could.

South's hips began working against North, his hands massaging her sides, torso, then breasts and occasionally nipples, which she passed on to the woman on top of her. Connecticut shuddered with pleasure, her insides knotting up and her walls drawing taught.

Feeling this, South groped harder, probing her tongue in her harder and faster. Connecticut came into South's mouth, and the blonde woman gulped down every drop of it, leaving rough kisses on her inner thighs, strong enough to leave marks behind.

Once Connecticut had dismounted, South was free for movement. She worked her entire body with North's, her chest lifting up and rolling up to her stomach, ending in a quick snap of her hips, a repeated gesture giving mutual pleasure, not to mention a satisfying smack when her back slapped against his front.

Before long his member swelled inside her, and he let his load loose, filling her up full. She came with him, pulling off when she'd finished and plopped down next to him, Connecticut sneaking up behind legs and lapping up the fluid her full insides couldn't contain. She pressed her mouth forward, sucking at South's folds and getting the mixed siblings' cum and swallowing everything from South's insides.

As the other agents began to rise for their day of work, those three took their time getting their armour on before Connecticut and South left. That day moved fast for all the Freelancers, who of course were looking forward to that night.


End file.
